


What are the odds?

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crime, Friendship, No Slayer Buffy, No vampires, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: (AU). When Buffy comes to Sunnydale, things easily take an interesting turn for her and meets some familiar faces. What are the odds?
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Faith Lehane
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something that occured to me after reading some other stories from other fandoms. Kind of AU, so no vampires, supernatural or Slayer powers. Usually I don't do these kinds of fics but this wouldn't leave my head and Buffy burning the gym in the film, let's just say an alternate version of it happened.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

"Louis Daguerre. French painter who came up with daguerreotypes." Buffy repeated Willow's words. "I guess History of Arts is not gonna be my thing."

"Come on, I can help you out later in the afternoon in the library." Willow said as they walked down the corridor.

"Maybe you could pick math or English. It's not too late, right?" Tara said.

"I gotta go hit the head, we'll catch up later, OK?" Buffy said as she went into the bathroom and into the toilet but noticing it was dirty, she went behind and picked a cleaning cart and a broom, trying to clean the floor, when she noticed a young man with dark hair enter and she groaned in disgust. Warren Mears. One of the scums of the school. Creepy stalking sleazeball that most girls would keep their distance from like the devil from the cross.

Warren leaned onto the sink, mumbling to himself and staring into the mirror. "I'm the boss. I'll show them. I'm the boss."

"Warren? What the hell are you doing here?" The brunette, who had entered, stared in disbelief. Buffy couldn't help but feel like something was familiar about her. "It's the girl's bathroom, you know?"

"What are you looking at? What do you want, Chase?" Warren sneered at her in disgust.

"Uh, I think you're being creepy for walking here, duh. Get out, Warren." The girl said.

"You don't know who I am and who I'm capable of!" Warren said, pulling out a gun and a syringe.

"Where did you get that?" The girl backed away, terrified as he pinned her to the wall. "Warren, put it down and let's just talk about this."

"This is the last time you screw with me. When I'm done with you, you'll be my bitch." Warren said, about to drug her.

"You think you can get away with this?" The girl demanded, trying to keep a brave face.

"No one would even miss your sorry bitchy ass, would they?" Warren said.

Next thing they knew, there was a flash of light as they paused in their track and Warren slowly turned his head to see Buffy holding a polaroid with a photo printing out. "Buffy Summers…" He turned around. "You are so dead, bitch!"

"Buffy?" The girl spoke up in surprise but Buffy paid her no mind, since her focus was on Warren, who rushed at her and Buffy's self-defense lessons kicked in, dodging as Warren tried to hit her with his gun and threw him to the wall, dazing him.

Buffy turned to the brunette, taking a closer look at her brown eyes, the cheekbones and tanned skin, when the realization suddenly hit her like a truck. "Cordelia?"

Next thing Buffy knew, she was hit in the head by the butt of the gun as she fell down.

"Buffy!" Cordelia exclaimed.

"Cordy, run!" Buffy ordered.

"B-but you—"

"Get out of here! I got this!" Buffy yelled as she dodged Warren's punch and Cordelia nodded as she ran off.

Buffy grabbed Warren by his wrist and pinned him to the wall but Warren shook her off and tackled her, pinning her instead.

"Get off me, you freak!" Buffy shouted.

"Not until you get rid of that damn photo!" Warren yelled.

"I said, get off!" Buffy pushed Warren away and immediately screamed, holding her shoulder as it bled from Warren pulling the trigger.

Warren widened his eyes. "Holy crap! Are you—"

In that instant, Principal Wood burst in. "What's going—" He widened his eyes upon seeing Warren with a gun in his hand. "Warren Mears?"

"Principal Wood, I swear, it's not—"

"Save it! You're coming with me!" Wood said as he grabbed Warren by his arm.

"What's going—" Willow gasped upon seeing Buffy's bleeding arm. "Buffy?"

"Osborne, Harris, take Buffy to the nurse. I'll handle Mr. Mears." Wood said, dragging Warren away.

"You'll rue this day! You're all gonna rue this day!" Warren shouted from around the corner.

"I'll accompany her too." Willow offered.

"Buffy, hang on." Xander said as he, Oz and Willow approached Buffy, with Buffy placing her arm around Xander's shoulders and holding her wound as they accompanied her out.

"Buffy, what happened?" Xander asked.

"Why don't we talk about this after I get patched up?" Buffy said and they nodded.

"Right." Willow said as Buffy was holding her wound but she was barely conscious by the time they arrived to the nurse and passed out.

* * *

When Buffy came to, she tried to get up but groaned upon feeling sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Easy, Buff." Xander said as he held her down.

"Please, be careful, OK?" Willow said worriedly.

"How are you feeling?" Oz asked.

Buffy laid down and tried to relax as she looked around to realize she was in the infirmary. "Could've been much worse. Hey, how long was I out?"

"Two hours or so. We stayed here until you'd wake up." Xander said.

"You really had us worried. What happened?" Willow asked.

"I was in the toilet, when I saw Warren burst in, mumbling to himself he's the boss and that he owned the school or so and then he pulled out a gun and then I showed up and… I think you can imagine what happened next." Buffy explained and they nodded.

"You should know, the bathroom incident got Warren expelled." Oz said and Buffy nodded. Good riddance.

"Buffy, you should rest." Xander said as she was about to get up.

"Don't worry about me, OK?" Buffy said.

Willow handed Buffy a shirt with short sleeves. "Here. I brought you this. You stained your and my clothes with blood."

"Thanks." Buffy said, putting the shirt on.

* * *

They were going out into an empty car park as Xander was about to drive them away. "So how about we forgot about the whole mess and went to the Bronze—"

"Buffy. Bitch. Summers."

Of course, the moment didn't last. They turned to see Warren approach with a face full of relentless rage.

"Can I help you?" Buffy quipped, trying to keep a straight face but worried what he might do.

"You! Because of you, I got expelled! God, what are my parents gonna think? What am I gonna do?!" Warren panicked.

"Warren, calm—" Buffy choked, when he grabbed her by her throat.

"Don't tell me to calm down, you little bitch! This is all your fault!" Warren yelled madly.

"Let her go, Warren!" Xander ordered.

"Get off her!" Willow said as she and Xander pulled him away but Warren punched Xander and pushed Willow, sending them both on the ground.

Glaring, Buffy punched Warren and kicked him as he stumbled back.

"You're gonna regret getting me expelled, when I'm done with you, you little bi—" Warren grunted, when a car drove in and hit him in his side, knocking him to the ground. "Ugh!" He looked up and glared. "You again?"

"Cordy!" Buffy called as she noticed who was the driver.

"Get in! Hurry!" Cordelia said. Buffy quickly entered the car as Cordelia drove away, while she saw Xander and Willow back off from the yelling Warren, who shouted something about revenge.

Buffy panted out in relief. "Holy crap. Thanks for saving my ass back there, Cordelia."

"I guess we're even for you helping me back in the bathroom." Cordelia smiled before turning to Buffy worriedly. "Are you OK, Buffy? I was worried you wouldn't make it out alive back there. I hauled ass and didn't look back and waited outside until the mess blew over and tried to keep my distance. Didn't need anyone asking me gossip, if they saw me in the bathroom but luckily, they didn't know I was involved. So… same old, same old. You?"

"Shot in the shoulder and a bruise on the head but I'll get over it. Xander and Willow got me to the nurse and she patched me up, don't worry, I'm fine." Buffy assured and Cordelia sighed in relief.

"That's good." Cordelia said. "So… I guess L.A. sucked?"

"More like I got tired of it. I mean, it's a cool place but… I guess I didn't fit in there. Always the outsider. Don't get me wrong, there were cool people back there and good friends but… it just didn't feel right." Buffy said.

Cordelia nodded. "I know the feeling. I guess there's no place like where the friends are, right?"

"Huh. It's been barely a year but you're still cheery, right?" Buffy laughed.

"And you're still a problem magnet. I'm gonna take a wild guess and assume that the freak attacked you because of the bathroom incident, did he?" Cordelia said.

"You'd be correct. Wood caught him with a gun and he got expelled." Buffy explained, smirking.

"Nicely done, sister!" Cordelia said as she and Buffy high-fived. "You've been in Sunnydale not even a month and you're already causing trouble!"

"Don't you remember how you splashed me with soda back when we were in the cheerleading team and I was the new girl?" Buffy reminded as they laughed before she grunted in pain.

"Are you OK?" Cordelia asked.

"Sorry. I guess I forgot about my wound." Buffy said, rubbing her shoulder.

"Where do you even live? Maybe we should check in on your wound again." Cordelia asked.

"Right there down the street. Mom's gonna be happy to see you again." Buffy said.

"Remember Joyce's pancakes she'd cook us, when we were sick as dogs or when I slept over at your place?" Cordelia said as both friends laughed as they drove down the street. "So… how long have you been in Sunnydale?"

"Moved in at the end of the vacation. Just enrolled." Buffy said.

Cordelia trailed off, looking hurt. "So… you've been in Sunnydale for almost a month and you haven't had time to catch up with your former best friend from L.A.?"

"Look, Cordy, I was just settling in, OK? And things can change a lot over the year. I mean, the group you've been hanging around with…" Buffy said and Cordelia sighed.

"I get it. We're both very different people now. A lot can change over the year. I guess I have some share of blame on that too." Cordelia said. "But maybe we can make up for the lost time now."

"Here." Buffy pointed to where her house was. "Just like old times, right?"

"Hopefully not too much. Remember how they almost caught us and kicked us out of Malibu Beach, when you suggested that we'd skinny dip when we had the campfire?" Cordelia said as they laughed. Already like the old days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not going to be a long story, the next one is going to conclude this.
> 
> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffyverse.

When the morning came, Buffy woke up and was taking a shower and brushing her teeth, when she went down in her bathrobe and heard her mother Joyce and Cordelia talking and going over some old photos.

"Remember when we went to the amusement park and you and Buffy were afraid of the heights on the Ferris wheel?" Joyce said, showing a photo of 12-year old Cordelia and Buffy, covering their eyes, while on a bench on the Ferris wheel.

"Oh, God, I pretended to be King Kong, so I wouldn't get scared and roared and Buffy ended up trying to be Dwan to assure me." Cordelia laughed as Buffy smiled.

"Or when we were in that cabin in Buck Meadow. You two were sleeping over in that little tent, when the wind almost blew it over and you hid in your sleeping bags like bugs in your cocoons." Joyce said.

"Oh, God, I thought I was gonna drown until Cordelia rushed me back into the cabin. I mean, how much water poured on my face and it was cold like in Arctic!" Buffy laughed.

"Help! I'm freezing!" Cordelia said mockingly, covering her face as the women laughed at the nostalgia.

"Good old times." Joyce said as she smiled at them both. "I'm happy you're both hanging out again. I missed when you were friends."

"Same here." Buffy said.

"Hey, how about you and I went to the Bronze to see Oz and his band play tonight?" Cordelia offered.

"Sure. And while we're at it, we should get ourselves something fancy." Buffy said.

"You know what that means, right?" Cordelia smirked as Buffy's lips curved to match her smile.

* * *

Later, Buffy and Cordelia were in the mall, in the clothes shop as each of them entered and went out from the dressing room. Buffy was wearing a black tank top with jeans, while Cordelia had a blue dress with a skirt that went down to her knees and Cordelia had her mouth open at seeing Buffy's clothes, while Buffy complimented Cordelia's clothes with thumbs up.

"Well, I think we're both set up for tonight. Don't you think?" Cordelia said.

"Oh, why don't we try other combos?" Buffy said as Cordelia giggled as they tried on other dresses and complimented each other.

* * *

Late at night, the group was in the Bronze, listening to Dingoes Ate My Baby and dancing before they cheered as the band stopped playing.

"I love you, Oz!" Willow shouted and Oz waved his hand at Willow, smiling.

"Thank you! We'll continue in fifteen minutes. Take a break, guys!" Devon said as the band left the stage.

"Damn, you got some hot moves there, Summers." Xander said as he smiled at Buffy.

"I used to be a cheerleader too, you know?" Buffy said as they sat down.

"I really like that we're hanging out like that together." Cordelia said.

"Yeah. We've rarely done that since you've been friends with Harmony, Aura and those other girls." Willow said, looking at Cordelia a little disappointed. "Don't get me wrong, we still like you, Cordelia but…"

"I know. I get it and I'm sorry. But it's mostly about appearances and money." Cordelia said apologetically.

"So you two knew each other?" Xander asked curiously as he turned to Buffy.

"Yeah, in L.A. actually, when we were kids. But after Cordy moved here, things changed." Buffy said.

"I kind of needed a change of scenery." Cordelia said.

"And then I moved here too and I guess, small world." Buffy explained before turning to Cordelia. "If your little gang was here, I'm sure they'd pick on us, would they?"

"Oh, they wouldn't dare, not when I'm around." Cordelia smiled as they turned to Harmony and other members of the Cordettes, as Cordelia's other friends were known. "I mean, they don't really approve but I got tough skin, I'm not bothered that easily. It's gonna take more than some moronic comments and pranks for them to get to me."

"Hey, who's that?" Buffy asked curiously, turning to the brunette in jean jacket and tank top, who had interesting dancing moves as she jumped around and did movements with her arms that impressed a lot of people.

"Oh. Faith." Willow said, her, Xander and Cordelia obviously uncomfortable at the sight of the girl.

"Local bitch, I assume?" Buffy asked curiously.

"Buff, you have no idea. One time, Hogan Epps from the basketball team tried to hit on her and the following day, he had to use crutches and couldn't sit properly for two weeks." Xander said.

"She doesn't seem that dangerous." Buffy shrugged.

"Buffy. Raccoons look cute but they won't hesitate to scratch your face, if they get the chance." Willow explained.

They kept talking but even though Buffy listened and occasionally joined the conversation, she couldn't stop taking longer and longer glances at the brunette.

* * *

Buffy went out into the alley to get some fresh air and taking few breaths.

"Wow. Too cute to be out alone at night, aren't you?" A man asked as Buffy turned, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Buddy, I just need some fresh air, OK?" Buffy said, trying to get rid of him.

"Come on, why don't we share some? Maybe get closer?" The man said, nearing Buffy, who clenched her fists, about to go on the offensive, when…

"Kyle, you heard the lady, clearly she wants to be alone."

Kyle turned to see Faith, smirking as he looked annoyed. "What's the matter, Faith? Now you're being a guardian angel or something?"

"Or maybe I don't like you picking on a woman, who's clearly not interested in you. So how about you keep it in your pants and look for prize to catch somewhere else?" Faith said.

"Or maybe I could finally shut your pretty little mouth." Kyle said.

Faith lazily dodged Kyle's punches and got behind him, kicking him in the crotch as he bent down and his pants got ripped and revealed underpants with teddy bear images as Buffy and Faith snickered.

"This isn't over, Faith!" Kyle said, desperately covering the rip in his pants as he ran off.

"Oh, man, that is rich!" Buffy bent over, grabbing herself by her stomach, laughing so hard she couldn't breathe as her face turned red until she calmed down a few moments later.

"I'm guessing Kyle's actually a closeted baby, I mean, who wears teddy bear pants at his age?" Faith said.

"Thanks. But I had it handled." Buffy said.

"OK, would you like to explain now why were you ogling at me for about 30 minutes back in there?" Faith teased as she leaned onto the wall.

"Oh. Sorry, I just… I mean… you seemed nice and I saw you dance back there. I didn't mean… I…" Buffy blushed, lost for words, completely embarrassed.

"You thought you could try to score me and that we'd hold hands, kiss and be like Monica and Chandler?" Faith quipped and Buffy was going red, her jaw dropped. She certainly wasn't going that far in her mind but now that Faith suggested it, the idea wouldn't leave Buffy's head. Faith laughed, amused as she nudged Buffy. "I'm just teasing you, relax. You're actually cute, when you're embarrassed, you know that?"

Buffy breathed out, laughing nervously.

"Actually, I heard about you. The odd duck, who got shot few weeks back." Faith said, looking at Buffy in sympathy.

"Oh. That." Buffy said.

"Has to suck. You're OK?" Faith asked, looking in sympathy.

"I'm fine. My friends and mom are helping me." Buffy assured.

"Yeah. It's good to have people who care about you." Faith said.

* * *

"So you have no one?" Buffy asked curiously as she followed Faith down the streets of Sunnydale at night.

"I mean, I have some friends I can count on, yeah, people who are there for me but… sometimes it's just not enough, you know?" Faith shrugged, looking a little saddened. "Parents never really did a lot for me. Most of the time they'd drown on booze and act like if I was a piece of furniture or if I wasn't there. So I had myself get emancipated, got a job in repair shop, dropped out."

"Sorry to hear that." Buffy said.

"Don't be. I actually was better off without my parents than with them and I'm fine. Mostly." Faith said calmly. "And you?"

"Dad left us a few years back. It's been mostly me and Mom. Recently I caught up with someone, who was my best friend, when I was a kid." Buffy said. "I mean, I was worried we wouldn't get along anymore, but it seems like nothing has changed between me and Cordy."

"Friends are good for you… until crap happens or they stab you in the back." Faith said sadly.

"What happened?" Buffy asked.

"I kind of got involved in a bad crowd. One day we were supposed to get a load of cash from a guy who screwed us over before. But one of my so-called 'friends' tipped him off and well, things went to hell. I mean, I know there are good people around but… I guess some people don't have that kind of luxury." Faith shrugged as Buffy looked at her in sympathy. "There are days, when I'd like to get closer with someone again but… it's easier for me to be my own person. Not really rely on someone. Be close with them."

"Maybe that fear pushes you away. As long as you're alone, you'll never be happy." Buffy said.

"I guess. Maybe one day I'll be." Faith said as they approached the swimming pool of Sunnydale High and Buffy saw Faith effortlessly unlock the lock. "Sometimes I go here to clear my head. I used to go to the beach with my parents. I liked it. It's good to feel… free. All that pain and worry washed away by the water. The pool helps me think, you know?"

"How did you do that?" Buffy asked.

"I made a copy of the key, when I studied in high school and nabbed the key off the coach. The place helps me clear my mind." Faith said as they entered the locker room.

"You wanna go swimming?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah. You?" Faith asked.

"But I… I don't even have a locker with swimwear here." Buffy protested.

Faith turned to Buffy with a smirk and winked. "Neither do I."

Buffy blushed as the realization of what Faith was implying dawned onto her. Next thing Buffy knew, Faith dropped her jacket on the floor and took off her top and unstrapped her bra, tossing them both aside before she took off her shoes and socks and put down her jeans and panties and turned to Buffy, who was… not sure what she felt. Usually, the first thing that would come to Buffy would be to look away, embarrassed and mortified, wanting to look away but she couldn't help herself but to examine Faith's attractive body in its naked beauty. Some tattoos on her muscular arms and toned, round solid breasts with a piercing on her belly button.

"Like what you're seeing?" Faith teased as she leaned onto the wall, not one bit embarrassed or ashamed of her body that was on display to Buffy, who rather than looked away, just stared in admiration. "Come on, B, let loose."

Buffy had no idea why, but she listened to Faith and took off her jacket and top and pants and shoes and socks as she tossed aside her underwear, both of the girls completely naked, entering the pool and diving in, skinny dipping.

Buffy and Faith both felt goosebumps form from the cold water washing all over their bodies before Buffy swam up, looking around but she could see only movements of shadows in the faint blue light. Next thing Buffy knew, something caught her by the ankle and pulled her underwater. Buffy shook herself to get loose from Faith's grip as they both mockingly pounced and kicked each other, with the water slowing their motions, laughing, bubbles of air escaping their mouths as they swam up, with Faith laughing.

"Gotcha! Totally had ya, B!" Faith laughed.

"No! Shut up!" Buffy snapped, splashing the water in her face.

"Oh, that's how you wanna play it? Let's play! You just started a war, Summers!" Faith said, both girls laughing and waving their hands violently, splashing each other.

* * *

Buffy and Faith were both at the edge of the pool, staring at the stars through the window, bathing in the moonlight, laying down on the floor.

"I admit, this was kind of fun." Buffy said.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Faith said.

"Although, I didn't plan on doing my hair after that." Buffy noted as both girls giggled. "You come here swimming often?"

"Sometimes. When I need to clear my head and am bored. It helps me feel… cleansed of the crap I'd been through." Faith said.

"I think I know what you mean." Buffy said as they turned to each other, staring into each other's eyes, feeling the energy build up between them. Next thing they knew, they neared each other and kissed, caressing each other's bare skin and moaning in pleasure as Buffy arched up, with Faith running her hands down Buffy's shoulders to her breasts and squeezed and Buffy moaned louder. They both rolled over and entangled their legs as they continued kissing before Buffy pulled away. "We should get out of here before a guard finds us."

"Yeah." Faith said.

They both entered the shower but neither one of them really had any intention of stopping their lovemaking as Faith pinned Buffy to the wall of the shower stall, the warm water spraying on both of them as they kissed under the tendrils and torrent of water pouring down on them. Buffy and Faith both had handful of soap in their hands as they rubbed each other's arms, breasts, legs, continuing making out.

* * *

Later at night, Buffy was in Faith's apartment, both of them in bed, only in sheets covering their naked bodies as Faith leaned onto Buffy's shoulder, sleeping and Buffy fondled Faith's brunette hair, bathing under the moonlight coming in through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I did fine on the romance aspect here but hope it was good. Usually not a supporter of non-canon homosexual slash pairings but Buffy/Faith is among few exceptions, since there is a sexual subtext between their interactions, which was how one of the writers of the show intended it to be. With good writing, I could see Buffy/Faith work.
> 
> I think this chapter bordered on Mature but I didn't want to go too far in this.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
